Ceramic tiles are a common wall and floor covering. It is obviously desirable that the tiles have the most attractive appearance possible. Ceramic tile is typically installed by gluing the tiles to the surface, with great care being used to achieve a regular and uniform pattern. After the glue has dried, the spaces between the tiles are filled with a cement-like substance known as grout. The grout is spread out over the tile surface filling the spaces, and the residue wiped away. When done properly, this technique provides a uniform and attractive result.
The corners between perpendicular walls present a problem however. The above-described grouting technique cannot be employed in the corners. Here a caulking gun, or other similar device, is used to inject the grout. In bathrooms or other areas exposed to water, such corners are often filled with silicone rubber caulking, which as a practical matter can only be applied with a caulking gun.
The installer uses a caulking gun by squeezing a trigger, which causes the caulking substance to flow from a pointed nozzle, while at the same time moving the nozzle along the corner. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to achieve a uniform and attractive result using a caulking gun. The caulking substance flows from the nozzle more quickly when the trigger is first squeezed. If the installer does not precisely regulate the speed at which the caulking gun is moved along the wall, an irregular and unattractive result will be achieved.
One solution to this problem has been to adhere masking tape along each side of the corner. This is a very time-consuming and difficult procedure however. The two separate strips of tape must be applied at an equal distance from the corner and be kept parallel to each other along the entire length of the wall.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/489,737, the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses an adhesive tape that can be easily adhered in the corner created by perpendicular walls, and which creates an evenly-spaced, parallel channel in which grout or caulk can be applied. The present application provides, inter alia, an improved method of corner grouting.